Remember
by ChibiUsa20
Summary: Hotaru and Michiru share a few moments together as Hotaru tells her how she is feeling.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

A/N: I am in University now and if anyone was wondering, I will be updating my other stories soon I hope! I found this one on my old computer!  


* * *

Remember

By ChibiUsa20

* * *

It was early morning in the city of Juuban and the sun was just peaking its round face from behind the horizon. The colours of red, orange, and yellow splashed their way playfully over everything they could as the sun grew higher by the minute. In turn, the sun seemed to smile as the rays continued to brighten up the city. However, considering the time of day, few people were ever lucky enough to experience such a moment.

Although, there was one lucky person that had caught this exact moment. She stood at her bedroom window, with her eyes wide and alert. Her mouth shaped that of an 'o' as she watched the rays meet her window pane and her eyes followed the light as it made its way into her bedroom.

She smiled when her room was flooded by the light, as she carefully opened her window. Almost immediately, she felt the warm summer breeze against her cheeks. She felt her short, raven coloured hair being pushed back slowly.

Her violet eyes stared out into the empty street as she watched the sun continue to raise. A moment later, she spotted a young couple with a stroller walking on the other side of the road. They were chatting quietly to each other but kept looking down at the small child in front of them.

Hotaru, as the girl in the bedroom was called, pressed her ear to the screen of her window and heard a small cough. She looked back at the family sadly. The poor baby was sick – which was probably why they were up so early.

She watched as the mother took the small child out of the stroller for comfort. She saw the baby calmed down quickly and fell asleep on the mother's shoulder. Hotaru felt a lump building up in her throat. She felt as if she had been like that once…

She only appeared to be around the age of seven, but her mind allowed her to remember so much more than she was capable of handling. She remembered that terrible things had happened and she had hurt people she cared about… She wanted nothing more than to start over…

Hotaru felt the tears slip down her cheeks even before she could register what her mind was showing her. Memories of her father and a few glimpses of her mother crisscrossed in her mind. There were pictures of an explosion, people falling to the ground in front of her, and a wicked face that resembled her own…

Hotaru realized that her tears were getting too out of hand. She was sure that she would wake her adoptive parents. She didn't want to worry them. They had been through so much themselves and they needed a rest. Just as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, she heard a small knock on the other side of her door.

"Come in," Hotaru spoke quietly. She was afraid that her voice would sound raspy and give away that she had been crying.

The door to her room opened and a woman with cerulean coloured hair appeared. She was already dressed – in a plain t-shirt and jeans – and she smiled at Hotaru has she stepped in.

"Good morning, Hotaru-chan," she said, her aqua-blue eyes immediately noticing the tear marks on Hotaru's face.

"Good morning, Michiru-mama," Hotaru replied back. She looked up at her adoptive mother and smiled back as best she could. She figured that Michiru would catch on soon…She always knew when things were wrong…

"Are you all right?" Michiru asked, as she slowly stepped closer to Hotaru. She didn't want to frighten the poor girl. She was really worried about her.

"Hai, mama, I…" Hotaru could just see the look of worry in Michiru's eyes and it made her want to cry again. She _hated_ when people would worry about her, especially when there were worse things happening that needed to be taken care of. Hotaru's eyes betrayed her and filled with tears.

As soon as the tears fell from Hotaru's eyes, Michiru had wrapped her arms around the small girl and held on to her with all of her might. Hotaru hugged her back, afraid to let go.

"What's bothering you, Hotaru?"

The little girl could no longer bare it, as Michiru's soft and caring whisper entered her ears. She was so lucky to have such a great family and she knew that they would want her to tell them when she was feeling low.

Hotaru broke the hug between her and Michiru. She walked over to the window, a little embarrassed. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve again and began to talk.

"I keep…remembering things that happened…before I came here to be with you, Michiru-mama," Hotaru explained. "I don't like it at all. I hurt people, didn't I? I made people sad…and my real parents…I see them too…it hurts…"

Michiru was silent for a moment. She could only stare at the back of Hotaru's head but she knew that the tears were still coming. Her poor baby girl… Michiru made her way over to Hotaru and wrapped her arms around her.

"I know its hard, Hotaru, but it's okay. All of the bad things are over now. It wasn't you that was hurting people… there were other people inside you that used you for bad things…that's not your fault."

Hotaru nodded her head, "I know… I see them in my mind too, will I ever stop remembering? It hurts, mama. I see my real papa…his face all the time…"

"You will remember things that you don't want to, but that's okay. Just try to think of the good times… push away the bad and focus on a good future. You have so much ahead of you…and Haruka and I will always be here for you. And I'm sure as you get older, we can visit your real father, I promise."

Hotaru smiled as she felt Michiru kiss her on the forehead. Her tears slowly began to stop as she relaxed into Michiru's arms. They stood together for a few moments, enjoying the morning light together. Hotaru's mind was finally free of the horrible images, and only the good remained. She hoped it would stay that way.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Hotaru and Michiru turned around to see Haruka standing dressed in her night clothes holding a box of pancake mix. She raised an eyebrow at her lover and adoptive daughter.

"Anyone hungry?"

Both Hotaru and Michiru looked at each other and laughed. Only Haruka would come in wanting pancakes at seven in the morning. It was also a well known fact that Michiru made the best pancakes around, even if they _were_ from a box. (Haruka tended to burn them – Hotaru remembered)

This memory struck a nerve for Hotaru. She finally had some happy thoughts to think about instead of the bad. She quickly pounced on Haruka, who threw the box of pancake mix to Michiru.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru cheered, as she wrapped her arms around her, "Pancakes sound great! As long as Michiru-mama makes them, of course."

Haruka sweat dropped, remembering the last time she tried to make them for Hotaru.

"Why do you think I came and asked? Of course Michiru is the best!"

Hotaru smiled at her adoptive parents as they had a lover's quarrel over the pancakes. Hotaru watched as another woman entered the room, her long ermerald hair flowing behind her. Her ruby coloured eyes were full of curiosity.

"What's going on in here?"

"Oh, Setsuna-mama, we're having pancakes for breakfast!"

"Well, that's great, Hotaru-chan. I'm pretty hungry myself." Hotaru smiled at her other adoptive mother as she jumped off of Haruka. She giggled as Michiru jokingly stuck her tongue out at Haruka as they pestered each other about their cooking skills (see, although Michiru could do pancakes – Haruka was better at hamburgers for dinner).

Hotaru gently urged them to get out of her room so she could get ready for the day. Just as she was about the close the door, Michiru stuck her head in.

"Aishiteru, Hotaru. You are my baby girl. Don't be afraid to remember that."

_fin._

R&R, if you like. :)  
Love, ChibiUsa20

* * *


End file.
